


Tucking in One's Daughter on a Wintry Evening

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Father-daughter bonding time or somethin'.





	Tucking in One's Daughter on a Wintry Evening

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tucking in One's Daughter on a Wintry Evening**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Leo  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither the cast of LA Law, nor the cast of The West Wing.  
**Summary:** Father-daughter bonding time or somethin'.>  


I dunno 'bout this, kid.   
  
I think this may be the start of a ritual…me tucking you in at night sometimes …Father-daughter bonding time or somethin'. It's nice.   
  
You're adorable, y'know that? Some day the guys are gonna be in love with ya and I'll be all paranoid when ya break curfew…And I won't wanna ground ya but it's, y'know, a necessary evil, so I'll have to…   
  
I bet you'll make a beautiful bride. In a big church with a long white gown? A fairy princess…And then I'll have to step aside 'cause my job'll be done… you'll be all grown up and have someone else to take care of ya…   
  
Not that I'll even necessarily make a good person to take care of you at all… About everyone I've ever known can attest to the fact that I can barely take care of myself, let alone my baby girl…   
  
An' hell, in all likelihood I may end up like my father, in which case I want you to promise you and your ma'll move out and bring me to my senses.   
  
I lived through too many years of my father the drunk, and I'm sure he lived through too many years of HIS father the drunk…I don't want that for anyone, let alone for you…God, I never wanna hurt you…or your mom, though I've hurt her before and I'm sorry for that.   
  
Y'know, I told her…I told her I wasn't sure I was cut out for bein' a dad, for …raising a kid who would turn out a certain way based on what I did…That idea scares me a lot…and with good reason 'cause I've never been the best guy in the world. Far from it. But somehow, I think…   
  
Somehow I think now…   
  
I may not be so bad at this job…I just sorta…take it as it comes, I guess, it's what I've done so far…   
  
I just want the best for ya. Nothing but the best.   
  
An' of course I worry about traumatizing you or…or hurting you or making you hate me…just…Just know I love ya, okay? That I don't mean to do things wrong and that I'm tryin' my level best to be a good dad to ya and to not be a bad person and to not make your mom mad at me…   
  
Not that the philosophy's paid off before, but it's one of those things…ya gotta have hope it'll work out okay. That it'll be okay, that you'll be a great person regardless of how bad of a person I am, that you'll take after your mother…   
  
Your mom's the best person I know. Listen ta her, okay? She knows what she's doin' a lot better than I do.   
  
There's a word I woulda used in that sentence…three words actually but they string into one…right between "a" and "lot"…but the way I figure, you're young and impressionable so I should set a good example and not, y'know, curse and yell and those things that I don't want you to do…   
  
Look at ya…so sweet and cute and innocent…so young…ya got your whole life ahead of ya and, hopefully, I'm gonna be a part of that life for a really long time. An' if I screw up maybe you'll forgive me…I sure hope so.   
  
I didn't think I was cut out to be a father but now…now I think maybe I am. God knows I'm lovin' the job and tryin' my best not to screw up too bad.   
  
All I know is, as I stand here by your crib, watchin' ya sleep and runnin' my hand over your hair…so red and fine like your mom's…smilin' like a lunatic 'cause I'm so happy…   
  
I could get used ta this. 


End file.
